nes_nintendostufffandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is a video game character and the hero of the Sonic the Hedgehog series released by Sega, originally for their (Sega's) console Mega Drive. Sonic is Sega's mascot as Mario is to Nintendo. However, Sega has stopped consoles' production and made Sonic games for GameCube, Gameboy Advance, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS and DS. Sonic's main claim to fame is his ability to achieve speeds faster than Mach 1 (the speed of sound) which has earned him nicknames like "The Blue Blur" and "The Fastest Thing Alive" . He is supposed to be very young and often recognized as cocky, self-absorbed and ignorant, though still retains a strong sense of justice with a large heart and an attitude like the wind.' Throughout the series, he has had many different rivals, such as Shadow the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk. Among all, his oldest foe and perhaps arch-nemesis is Dr. Eggman. However Sonic does have many friends that help him complete his tasks, such as Tails, Knuckles the Echidna and Silver the Hedgehog. He does have some love-interest as Amy Rose has appointed herself his girlfriend and lover. Sonic, however, sees her as nothing more than a friend and finds her schemes to get him to date her quite annoying. Creation Sonic the Hedgehog began his life on the Sega Megadrive/Genesis, and continued to be Sega's winning edge throughout their stay at the console department. However, when the Sega Dreamcast met it's gruesome fate at to the PlayStation 2, Sega saw fit to place Sonic on multiple platforms, as well as their other franchises. Sonic would continue to be Sega's mascot on foreign technology. His first game outside a Sega platform was Sonic Adventure 2 Battle on the Nintendo Gamecube, but the first multi-platform Sonic game was Sonic Heroes, released in 2003-2004. Sonic Advance was also a launch window title for the Gameboy Advance, created as a spiritual successor to Sonic the Hedgehog Neo Geo Pocket Color Adventure. The last Sonic games during the sixth generation were Sonic Riders for the Nintendo Gamecube, Microsoft Xbox, Sony PlayStation 2, and PC. Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis for the Gameboy Advance marked the end of Sonic's life on the sixth gen handhelds. Sonic leapt onward to the seventh generation of consoles and handhelds with Sonic Rush for the Nintendo DS, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG for the Microsoft Xbox 360 and Sony PlayStation 3, and Sonic and the Secret Rings for the Nintendo Wii. Sonic's last games for seventh gen consoles were Sonic Colors for Nintendo Wii and Nindento DS, Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 2 for the Microsoft Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, mobile devices, Pc, and Ouya, and finally Sonic Generations for Microsoft's Xbox 360, Sony PlayStation 3, and PC. Sonic would later shift gears to the 8th gen consoles starting with Sonic Generations for the Nintendo 3DS and Sonic Lost World for the Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Sonic has appeared with longtime mascot rival, Mario, in Olympic Games-themed sports games: ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, which was released on the Wii and Nintendo DS near the end of 2007, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games in 2009 and Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games in 2011. Sonic is also included in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character. Game appearences *Sonic the Hedgehog Platform: Sega Genesis, Virtual Console (Wii), Game Boy Advance *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Platform: Sega Genesis, Virtual Console (Wii) *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Platform: Sega Genesis, Virtual Console (Wii) *Sonic & Knuckles Platform: Sega Genesis, Virtual Console (Wii) *Sonic Adventure/ DX: Director's Cut Platform: Sega Dreamcast, GameCube *Sonic Adventure 2 / Battle Platform: Sega Dreamcast, GameCube *Sonic Heroes Platform: GameCube *Sonic Advance Platform: Game Boy Advance *Sonic Advance 2 Platform: Game Boy Advance *Sonic Advance 3 Platform: Game Boy Advance *Shadow the Hedgehog (video game) Platform: GameCube *Sonic Unleashed Platform: Wii *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 Platform: WiiWare *Sonic Colors Platform: Wii, Nintendo DS *Sonic Generations Platform: Nintendo 3DS *Sonic Lost World Platform: Wii U, Nintendo 3DS *Sonic Boom Platform: Wii U In the Super Smash Bros. series Sonic Gallery